


Physical Fanart - Marvel

by sofreakinmanyfandoms



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blankets, Fanart, Marvel Fans 4 BLM, Other, Physical Fanart, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofreakinmanyfandoms/pseuds/sofreakinmanyfandoms
Summary: Photos of Marvel toys/blankets I've made, added as they are finished. Each item or set has its own chapter.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. My Winter Buckycorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if the pictures refuse to load! I'm on hosting site #2, so this should work...theoretically.

**15" Winter Soldier-themed Bucky Alicorn (unicorn/pegasus hybrid)**

_Affectionately dubbed "Winter Buckycorn"_

Made for me, because I wanted him. No other reason necessary. 

Materials: Fleece, felt, safety eyes, embroidery thread, crochet thread (because I couldn't find black embroidery thread in my stash), and the insides of an Amazon Home-brand pillow I literally bought to ravage for stuffing

Front view:

Side view:

Back view:

Bonus view with my face for scale:


	2. Black Panther Lap Blanket for Marvel Fans 4 BLM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please let me know if the picture refuses to load!

**40" x 34" Black Panther Lap Blanket**

Made for the Marvel Fans 4 Black Lives Matter auction in... April? 2020

Materials: 100% cotton flannel, 100% polyester fleece

Both fabrics came from JoAnn Fabrics.

No, the image isn't mirrored; I actually managed to sew the fleece wrong-side out. *sigh*


End file.
